a ghostly love
by Amberkatfan2122
Summary: this is the story of one woman and her one true love who died tragically in a pool accident but comes back somehow to let her know everything will be ok.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: as always i own nothing except the characters which i create! enjoy and don't forget to review.**

chapter one: a new start

it was a cold and brisk morning as Audrina otto walked down the drive way of her new home in willow creak. as she was walking she could not help but think of her future plans which was to become a doctor, fall in love, get married and have one or two children. she always wanted a daughter and a son. so soon after moving in she applied for a medical intern position at willow creak clinic and was accepted. on monday the following week she began her life long career as a doctor. also audrina was health conscious so she had a gym in her back room. after about a week of living in willow creek she meet vaughn fry who she immediately fell in love with.

 **AN: i apologize for the shortness of this chapter but the rest are way longer with a really great love story and tragedy. also i forgot to mention audrinas home also has an outdoor swimming pool. no significance now but there will be later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love

 **AN: this chapter may be longer but I'm not sure by how much. as always feel free to review and i own nothing except for my characters which i create. ENJOY!**

three weeks after meeting and falling in love with each other vaughn and audrina decide to finally take it to the next level with each other. shortly after audrina discovers that she is pregnant with vaughns child but before she ever gets the chance to tell him he dies. it happened one day whilst audrina was at work. vaughn was outside swimming in the pool when all of a sudden he twisted his ankle but before he could get out he drowned. audrina found out when he was rushed into her emergency room unconscious and the attending pronounced him dead with in minuets not realizing that he was one of her students boyfriends until audrina burst out crying. the attending asked what was wrong and she told her that vaughn was her boyfriend and that she was pregnant and that he never knew that she was pregnant with his child. the hospital sent audrina home until the baby was born in order to help her cope with her boyfriends sudden death and the new baby. every day as the delivery date grew closer audrina mourned vaughns death. when she was about four months along she was told that she would give birth to a baby boy who she considered naming vaughn but decided not to in order to help her cope with the fact that the love of her life was gone forever. on november 31st 2008 audrina went into labour. she called one of her close friends lilly to drive her to the hospital as lilly was gonna be her coach. after about sixteen hours in labor audrina gave birth to James Micheal Otto-Fry who weighed seven pounds twelve ounces and was thirteen inches long. he was beautiful. from the moment that audrina took him into her arms she knew that everything would be ok. three days after giving birth she was released from the hospital as was jamie and they went home. on the way home audrina stopped by the cemetery so that she could show jamie where his daddy was buried and as if on cue jamie began to cry even though he was just days old. life would be ok for them even if it took years to make it happen it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: as usual i own nothing! ENJOY**

chapter 3: living alone once more

life went on for audrina and jamie but not as they had hoped. shortly after jamies fifth birthday they got a surprise visit from his father as a ghost. not being sure how long he can stay audrina calls for jamie to run down stairs so he can meet his dad. vaughn who was confused by all this dad business is thrilled to discover that he has a five year old son. shortly after jamie returns back upstairs vaughn walks over and kisses audrina who is still single and they once again begin their relationship. audrina explains how she is so happy to see him and how bad it has been for her as she has only been able to see him in her dreams. they spend the night together but when morning comes vaughn has to leave but not before he tells audrina that he wants her to be happy even if it means marrying another man to do so. so life carries on for audrina and by the time christmas rolls around she is engaged to another man and they are to be wed the day after christmas. two weeks after their wedding audrina discovers that she is pregnant with her second child and tells her husband. four months into her pregnancy she receives another visit by vaughn who is elated to her that she married and has a baby on the way. she explains to him how hard it is living day to day life with out him and they spend the entire day talking but by the time her husband comes home he was once again vanished. it is another agonizing 4 months before he visits her again this time she is 8 months pregnant. she asks vaughn to move into their home as she is still in love with him and after getting a special approval by the grim reaper he accepts. two days later her and her husband split and file for divorce and he signs over all rights to the child she is carrying. two days after her divorce vaughn asks audrina to marry him which she accepts and within weeks of the proposal they are wed and a month later audrina gives birth to a baby girl they name Emma Louise Otto-fry. jamie was very happy to have a newborn baby sister and showed her all the love he had for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this is not a chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in updating but i am currently experiencing what is considered writers block at the moment. i promise i will update as soon as i can. also i have been having health problems which i am trying to get treated so please excuse any lengthy delays as there is a chance i might be admitted to the hospital next week for reasons I'm not going to explain at this moment in which case i may or may not have access to internet.**


	5. Note

**Ok guys this is just a note not a new chapter but i wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to make my twitter, Instagram and YouTube user names public . I figured if u hear them it should be from me so here they are:**

 **twitter kitty2ismAMBER**

 **instagram. Amberkat21**

 **youtube kitty2ism**

 **thanks xoxo as always love amber and look for a new chapter anytime soon!**


End file.
